Taki Taki
"Taki Taki" is a song by French DJ and record producer DJ Snake featuring American singer Selena Gomez, Puerto Rican singer-rapper Ozuna & Dominican-Trinidadian-American rapper, songwriter and television personality Cardi B. It was released on September 28, 2018, as the second single for the former's second studio album Carte Blanche. Lyrics Wo-oh, oh-oh Báilame como si fuera la última vez (Oh) Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé (Yeah-yeah) Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh Hi Music Hi Flow (Snake; jaja) Báilame como si fuera la última vez (Oh-oh) Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé (Oh-oh) Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki (Oh-oh) Taki taki (Yeah-yeah) Taki taki, quiere un besito o un ñaqui Booty explota como Nagasaki (-aki) Prende los motores Kawasaki (Kawasaki) Que la disco está llena y llegaron los Anunnakis (Eh-eh) No le bajes, el booty sobresale de tu traje No trajo pantisito pa' que el nene no trabaje Es que yo me sé lo que ella cree que ella se sabe Cuenta que no quiere pero me tiene espionaje, eh-eh El booty sobresale de tu traje No trajo pantisito pa' que el nene no trabaje Es que yo me sé lo que ella cree que ella se sabe Cuenta que no quiere pero me tiene espionaje, eh-eh Báilame como si fuera la última vez Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh Hi Music Hi Flow Bardi (Cardi) He said he wanna to touch it, and tease it, and squeeze it Well, my piggy bank is hungry, my n***a, you need to feed it If the text ain't freaky, I don't wanna read it And just to let you know, this punani is undefeated, ayy He said he really wanna see me more I said, "We should have a date—where? At the Lamborghini store" I'm kinda scary, hard to read, I'm like a Ouija board But I'm a boss bitch, who you gonna leave me for? You hoes got no class, you bitches is broke still I be talking cash, shit, while I'm popping my gold grill I'm a whole rich bitch, and I work like I'm broke still But the love be so fake, but the hate be so real, uh El booty sobresale de mi traje No traje pantisito pa' que el nene no trabaje Es que yo me sé lo que tú cree' que tú no sabe' Dice que no quiere, pero se quiere comer el equipaje Báilame como si fuera la última vez Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh (DJ Snake) Careful when you come through my way My body-ody know how to play Work it, keep it tight everyday And I, I, I know you need a taste When I ooh, you're fallin' in love Give a little ooh-ooh, get it well done Dancing on my ooh, make your girl wanna run We keep moving 'til the sun come up Porque I am the party, yo soy fiesta Blow out your candles, then have a siesta They can try, pero no one can stop me What my taki taki wants, yeah, my taki taki gets, uh Báilame como si fuera la última vez Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé Un besito bien suavecito, bebé Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba! Wo-oh, oh-oh Hi Music Hi Flow Taki taki Taki taki Why It Sucks # The production is awful. The song consists of an annoying loop that plays for the whole song. When the drop arrives, instead of getting a good hard drop, all that happens is the loop is played with a higher pitch and a percussion. There is no bass whatsoever, which makes the song extremely hollow and plain. # The song does not change its rhythm at all and it stays like that for all of the duration of it. # Ozuna's singing voice is awful and very annoying due to the amount of Auto-tune he uses, which makes him sound like a pre-teen. # Ozuna has a line in which he says "Booty explota como Nagasaki" which translates to "Booty blows up like Nagasaki" which is a reference to the Japanese city that was blown up by an atomic bomb in World War II. #Cardi B's verse is mediocre and adds nothing to this awful song. Her vocals are also mixed badly. #Selena Gomez's singing voice is awful and she's basically just whispering on this song like she always does. #It is very overplayed on the radio. #Taki Taki means nothing and what's worse is the chorus is "Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba!" which the only thing that makes sense in that song is Rumba which is a dance. As stated in this Genius annotation "Taki Taki has no official meaning, is neither a Spanish or an English word. It is a made-up word, or an onomatopoeia to be specific, that is often used in Latin and Spanish songs for better sounds." The song was just made up for the fact that it makes the song sound better. #Selena has a line where she says "What my taki taki wants, yeah, my taki taki gets, uh" which makes no sense at all because "Taki Taki" is not a real word. Other lines such as; "Give a little ooh-ooh, get it well done" and "Dancing on my ooh, make your girl wanna run" and "When I ooh, you're fallin' in love" just sound dumb and confusing. #The music video is just overall weird and terrible. #Only a few days after the song's music video was uploaded, people criticized Ozuna for referring to Nagasaki in the song, so much so that he had to endure racist comments, among those who called him crazy, and a lot of things that we will NOT mention here due to FANDOM's policies. #The song is so heavily censored in its radio that one would wonder if they should simply remove Cardi B's verse from the song altogether. The Only Redeeming Quality # Cardi B and Selena Gomez did a surprisingly good job at singing some parts of their verses in Spanish without completely butchering it, just like Beyonce in her remix of "Mi Gente", Justin Bieber in his remix of "Despacito" and Katy Perry in her remix of "Con Calma". Music Video DJ Snake - Taki Taki ft. Selena Gomez, Ozuna, Cardi B Category:2010s Songs Category:DJ Snake Songs Category:Selena Gomez Songs Category:Ozuna Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Pop Songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views